we bump and greet and spin round and round
by ninjabunny11
Summary: Luffy-centric drabbles. Some are nakamaship. Some have pairs, most likely Zolu. Some are canon. Most are AU. Chapter 5: Zoro and Luffy find themselves stuck in a dark elevator. Usopp's paycheck suffers.
1. Chapter 1: Xmas 1

Title: For Whom the Bell Tolls

Rating: K

Pairing: …I'll let you figure out that one yourself.

Genre: General/Humor

Time Period: Modern AU

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

Warnings: none.

A/N: The first of what will hopefully be a continuous string of Xmas updates until actual Xmas. Though technically I posted this on my tumblr yesterday, So I'll have the next chapter up in a bit.

* * *

><p>They huddle in front of the Christmas tree lot. They take a moment to appreciate the sight. Douglas firs of all heights, widths, and shades of green, as far as the eye can see.<p>

Luffy predictably ruins the moment. "I wonder which one's the biggest!" And attempts to run off.

"Hold it, Luffy!" Nami grabs the idiot by the hood of his sweatshirt, a small tug-of-war at play. "We don't have the money to just pick whatever tree you want."

"How is our budget, Nami-san?" Sanji wisely stubs out his cigarette out, away from the trees.

"$100 at the most. We still need to replace the Christmas lights because _someone_ tore them apart!"

Zoro ignores the vindictive glare with a yawn. "Last time I try helping you untangle them."

Nami's about to throw her infamous left hook, but she's interrupted by Robin. "Nami, I can add some of my Christmas bonus to the tree funds. I've already finished my holiday shopping anyway."

"For reals?! Ah!" In her delight, Nami makes the mistake of releasing her grip on Luffy's hood. Luffy catapults through the maze of trees. This has Usopp and Chopper chasing after him with yells, Zoro wandering off, Brook and Franky commenting on a tree off to the side, and Robin walking toward the owner of the lot, with Sanji prancing along in her wake.

Nami fights the urge to bury her face in her hands.

"Nami?"

She turns around.

"It really is you! Guess you're also here for tree shopping, huh." An easygoing grin swallows her vision.

"Ace!" Franky gives a hearty wave. "You also getting ready to decorate your house?"

"Nah. It's actually for the annual Whitebeard office party."

"Are you the only one here, Ace-san?" Brook scans around.

"Just me. Thatch'll swing by with his pickup when I actually find the one I want."

Nami's throat goes dry, her eyes trained onto Ace. It's so strange. She's met him so many times. Why is today any different. Perhaps it's the change of scenery, perhaps the face that they've always talked in passing when he came by to spend time with his little brother. But this time, he's facing them. He's facing _her_. And a thought rings out in her ears, like a clear bell, and she can't seem to suppress the resulting flood of emotions.

"Ace!" She wears her best smile, and finds herself tugging against his hand. "How have you been doing?"

"Uh, fine, Nami." He looks surprised. As does Nami. She's never taken the initiative to approach him before. "You guys?"

"Oh, you know. Same old shenanigans." Her laugh sounds plastic in her ears. And shenanigans. _Who says that?_

But Ace nods with mild interest. "Luffy get into any trouble?"

Luffy, Luffy, Luffy. For the first time ever, it frustrates Nami how attached the brothers are at the hip. "No property damage yet. Though he's finally been banned from the grocery store on 3rd and Sabaody."

"Hahaha, those guys, huh." Ace's easygoing grin turns into a smirk. "Maybe I should stop by, see if I can't change their minds."

Nami ignores the threat, relief at finally having steered Ace out of the tree lot. They continue their conversation, going from the weather to their jobs to their siblings. Gradually, Nami's heart unclenches, backing down from its rapid tempo, but the thought only grows stronger, until it's all that consumes her mind.

**_Ace + Luffy + Brotherly bonding – Marco the babysitter + An acre of tall, flammable trees = a whole new definition for "forest fire."_**


	2. Chapter 2: Xmas 2

Title: Strings and Strings and Strings of Fate

Rating: K

Pairing: ZoroxLuffy

Genre: Humor/Romance

Time Period: Modern AU

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

Warnings: Swearing, Alcohol, Pinky-holding.

A/N: Last one today.

* * *

><p>Five days until Christmas. Festive lights drape over the streetlamps and every square inch of evergreen. The faint scent of cinnamon hangs in the frosty air.<p>

And once again, Luffy and Zoro have invaded Sanji's apartment to "borrow" from his extensive collection of gift wrap.

("No, you're not touching my special gift wrap for Nami-san. Here, use the one with the creepy-ass reindeer heads.")

("WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU THINK THAT SCRATCH AND SNIFF STICKERS COULD TASTE GOOD.")

("I don't even know why I even bother tallying up what's been used. You knuckleheads never pay me back anyway.")

"Zooooooro." A pitiful whine.

Said person turns around and barely stifles down a laugh. Luffy's managed to wrap both himself and a box of stink bombs (probably for Usopp) together with thin, curly, red ribbons.

"Get it off me, Zoro!"

"Christ, I don't even know where to start." Zoro lets a chuckle escape and pats around the younger, searching for the spool. He finally finds it lying at their feet and tugs it up, only for Luffy's arm to rise with it. Somehow, the ribbon had started by knotting itself several times around Luffy's pinky, traveling between his arm and leg, and then winding itself in a haphazard path that Zoro wouldn't have been able to navigate, even if he wasn't directionally impaired.

Zoro turns the spool over in his hands, contemplative.

Grazes the ribbon against his outstretched fingers.

"Zoro?"

Impulsively twists his pinky once, twice, three times around the red strand with a slight smile.

Luffy blushes. He feels like tugging at the ribbon with his pinky, just to feel it tense against Zoro's.

Sanji pokes his head out of the kitchen. "If the two of you are planning on making out, you can wait until you get your asses home."

"Mind your own business, shitty cook!"

"Wait Zoro- WHOA!"

THUMP. Sanji comes out from the kitchen, still stirring his bowl of cookie dough. "You guys are idiots, you know that?"

The two are sprawled haphazardly on the floor, with Zoro covering his face with his free arm, and Luffy cackling into Zoro's turtleneck.

"Whatever. Anyway, the first batch is done."

"COOKIES!"

But instead of shooting up, Luffy hooks their tied-up pinkies together and yanks Zoro off the floor with only 60% of his usual exuberance. And between Luffy shoving cookies down his piehole, Sanji laughing about how Luffy managed to get more decorations on himself than his actual presents, and Zoro's attempt to raid the fridge for Sanji's shitty French wine, their pinky-holding goes unnoticed.


	3. Chapter 3: Xmas 3

Title: Sharing Kisses Underneath the Emergency Room Sign

Rating: K

Pairing: Zoro x Luffy

Genre: Humor/Romance

Time Period: Modern AU

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

Warnings: swearing, eating weird stuff.

A/N: It's a bit late, but here's the next Xmas story.

* * *

><p>"Zoro, Luffy! FINALLY you're here!"<p>

"Shishishi, sorry! Zoro got lost!"

"You'd think that Luffy would have learned by now not to let the brain-dead moron navigate."

"Shut up, ero-cook!"

"FOOD!"

"Just a minute, Luffy-bro! Where's the cola you were supposed to bring?"

"Iph wifph Fowho."

"Yeah, I got it right here."

"Awesome! Now we can get this SUPER party started!"

"Yohoho! How about I start us off with a rousing chorus of "Jingle Bells"?"

"WHOO! I wanna sing too!"

"Just- hold on Luffy, you haven't even taken your shoes off yet!"

"But Zoooooro it's caaaaroling time."

"Yeah I know but-"

"Zoro?"

"…What is it Robin?"

"…"

"…"

"Aww, look, Zoro and Luffy are under the mistletoe!"

"…Guess so. Alright, Luffy, let's just get this over wi-…Luffy what the hell are you doing."

"Muh?"

"Uh…isn't mistletoe supposed to be poisonous?"

"Feh ffhooh?"

"Says Chopper. Oi! Chopper!"

"Just gimme a minute! It's the part where Frosty's about to burst into song!"

"Quick question. Is mistletoe poisonous or not?"

"Huh? Why are you asking me that- LUFFY WHAT ARE YOU DOING SPIT IT OUT SPIT IT OUT SPIT IT OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUT!"

* * *

><p>"You think they left us any food, Zoro?"<p>

"Like I care."

"…Why are you so grouchy?"

"Who knows. Maybe it's because you almost killed yourself tonight, as usual. Maybe it's because you're only alive because you have some weird-ass immunity to poison. Maybe it's because you never bring your wallet so I'm stuck paying the fucking hospital bill. Maybe it's because I just know Nami's finished off all the booze by now. Take your pick."

"Is that all?"

"What the hell do you mean by 'is that'- MMPH!"

"Shishishi! If you were mad about not getting kissed, then you should have just said so!"

"…You dork. C'mere."


	4. Chapter 4: Xmas 4

Rating: K

Pairing: none.

Genre: Humor

Time Period: Modern AU

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

Warnings: Puns, many horrible puns, swearing, food wasting, conversations involving human excrement.

A/N: I should apologize. But this was so much fun to write. Also, you get a gold star if you can figure out the other punner in the story, aside from Luffy.

* * *

><p><em>On the first day of Christmas<em>

_my true love sent to me:_

* * *

><p><strong><em>12 Drummers Drumming<em>**

There they stood, congregated in an abandoned tire lot. Brook had managed to rope his friends, Luffy's brothers, and Jimbei into an impromptu drumline. The twelve people were each armed with some semblance of percussion instruments, ranging from a real snare drum and drumsticks (Brook), to wooden chopsticks and a gallon container for soy sauce (Sanji), to chicken drumsticks and a popcorn tin (Luffy) ("That's so unsanitary." "What? I'll eat them later, I promise.").

"Brook…" Nami starts. "NOW can you tell me why you dragged us out here?"

"Actually, Luffy-san was the one who suggested it."

Brook pointedly ignores the ensuing groans, his drumstick hovering like a baton. "Now, if everyone is ready, please raise up your drumsticks and, a-one-two-three-four!"

As predicted, it is pure chaos. There is no rhythm or discernable pattern to the deafening crashes and thumps. Luffy seems to be shouting something, but can't be heard. Even Nami, whose head flops with mortification, eventually starts hitting her old plastic suitcase with metal tongs out of pure frustration.

If they had gone on half a minute more, the police might have caught them. Instead, they flee the scene after Ace accidentally kicks his "empty" gas canister into a pile of tires, setting half the lot on fire.

* * *

><p><strong><em>11 Pipers Piping<em>**

"That's a HUGE cake."

"GET your hands off the table before I chop them off," Sanji seethes, bending over the tower of sponge cake with a pipetting bag.

Luffy readily holds his hands up in a "don't-shoot-me" pose. "Is that the only piper you have?"

"…Piper?" Sanji shrugs at the odd term. "No, I have an extra one in the drawer, which you are not touch-"

"It'd be nice if you had ten more."

"Why would I need that many-"

"And then you should have ten more people pipetting the cake at the same time."

"That is a car wreck waiting to-"

"Cuz then you'd have ELEVEN. PIPERS. PIPING."

Sanji is milliseconds away from getting it. But then Nami calls from the living room for a refill, and he's gone.

* * *

><p><strong><em>10 Lords a Leaping<em>**

Luffy and Robin are window-shopping when they pass by the Lordes and Ladies Fancy Chocolates store.

"Chocolates…" Luffy literally drools against the window.

Robin ponders how long it will take for them to be chased away this time. "The company is famous for their unique chocolate flavors. They unveil ten new ones each year."

Luffy looks up, a trail of drool still attached to the window. "Even during leap years?"

Ever ready with handkerchiefs, she dabs at Luffy's mouth. "I assume so."

"So…it's Ten Lordes a Leap Year."

Robin has never been one to shy away from new paths of inquiry. But at this moment, she senses a very real threat to the health of her sanity, should she ask further.

"It seems the candy store ahead of us is offering free samples."

"FREE FOOOOOOD!"

Disaster averted, she serenely walks after her charge.

* * *

><p><strong><em>9 Ladies Dancing<em>**

"9. LADIES. DANCING."

Luffy thrusts the Jazzercise video in front of Franky.

Franky raises up his red-and-green sunglasses. "You getting this for my Christmas gift, bro? Cuz I could probably dance circles around these old ladies, if you also gave me a neon headband and leotards."

Luffy sinks against the DVD display in despair, drawing circles against the Kung-fu Dugong workout DVD. "Yeah," he admits, "You probably could."

* * *

><p><strong><em>8 Maids a Milking<em>**

Chopper and Luffy are walking through the toy store when Luffy stops by the book section. He flips through a jungle-themed maze book. Suddenly he stops on page 8 and thrusts it in front of Chopper.

Chopper fumbles at the sudden object trying to eat his face. "GAH! What is it Luffy?!"

Look!" Luffy points eagerly at the monkeys. "8. Maze of Monkeys!"

Chopper stares at Luffy.

Luffy grins back, biting his lip.

"So…this is what you wanted for Christmas?"

"Argh!" Luffy throws the book at the shelf, which bounces onto the ground, and stalks off.

Chopper hastily follows, but not before dusting off the book and placing it carefully back on the shelf. "Guess not."

* * *

><p><strong><em>7 Swans a Swimming<em>**

Sanji watches as Luffy takes seven cans of Swanson chicken broth and dumps them in his sink. He's preparing to intervene the moment Luffy cracks open a can and starts dumping it down the drain. Instead, Luffy attaches the sink plug and starts filling the sink with water.

"Why are you messing with my sink?"

"Why do you have seven cans of chicken broth?"

"I actually have three more, plus five of beef broth ANSWER MY QUESTION DAMMIT!"

Luffy turns around slowly, and waves toward the sink, where the cans are now bobbing violently.

"Seven Swanson's swimming."

Sanji still doesn't get it. He throws Luffy out of the kitchen anyway.

* * *

><p><strong><em>6 Geese a Laying<em>**

Usopp enters Luffy's living room to find him watching a Spanish telenovela, of all things. He's sitting on the couch with a bag of Lay's cheddar potato chips.

Usopp grins. "What, you got sick of Christmas cartoons or something?"

Luffy carefully counts out six chips and crams them into his mouth. He turns to Usopp and holds up the chip bag. "Six Queeso Lay'ing," he mumbles, spitting crumbs at each word.

"Umm, first of all, it's queso, not queeso. Second, that sentence was incorrect on every level. Third, since when do you speak Spanish?"

Luffy huffs and sinks into the sofa even further. "Yeah, well, puedo ir al bano."

"I'm sure you can." Usopp hops onto the sofa and helps himself to some chips, just in time for Viola to tell Senor Pink that the baby wasn't his.

* * *

><p><strong><em>5 Golden Rings<em>**

"So Sanji bought five different rings," Luffy repeats.

"Basically, yeah." Nami shuffles through the clamshell cases. "Two platinum, two silver, and one gold. But they all have the same golden inscription."

"So five gold-in rings?!" Luffy exclaims excitedly.

"Nami," Vivi ponders, "Why would you buy five of the same kind of ring?"

Nami shrugs. "They were on sale. And Sanji doesn't mind, right, Sanji-kun~"

Sanji kneels over the ground in crocodile tears. "Oh course Nami-san…My wallet doesn't hurt at alllll~"

"I see... No wait, Luffy-san, why are you crying too?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>4 Calling Birds<em>**

Luffy's about to step out of his apartment when he catches sight of Helmeppo walking his new border collie, and promptly rushes back in with a resounding slam.

Helmeppo alternates between banging at the closed door, yelling for "Monkey D. Luffy to get his ass down here and apologize", and blowing on his delicate knuckles.

Finally, Luffy slams the door into Helmeppo's face, throwing him onto the sidewalk.

"Oops, sorry." Luffy takes a paper bag and upends some small black objects onto the dog, with Helmeppo backing away and screaming about spiders.

"They're not spiders!" Luffy sounds rightfully outraged. "They're burs. Four collie burs."

Helmeppo spends the rest of the evening drawing new dogwalking routes.

* * *

><p><strong><em>3 French Hens<em>**

"So these hens are from France?" Luffy cranes his head over Sanji's shoulder.

"Yeah." Sanji pushes the intrusive head away, with his knife dangerously close to Luffy's eyebrow. "I bought them from that stuck-up organic place, so they better be worth it."

"And you bought three of them."

"Yeah. GMO-free, barley-raised, free-ranging hens."

"So they're three. French. Hens."

"Bresse."

"Breast?"

"_Bresse_. From the town of Bourg-en-Bresse."

"They're still French."

"Bresse."

Luffy crashes foreheads with Sanji, staring determinedly. "FRENCH."

Sanji pushes back with equal ire. "BRESSE."

* * *

><p>Usopp walks into Sanji's apartment to the sound of:<p>

"I don't care what kind of boobs your chickens have! They're still French!"

And promptly walks back out.

* * *

><p><strong><em>2 Turtle Doves<em>**

Law reminds himself, once again, to stop accepting Luffy's invitation to his holiday parties. Oh wel;, at least Chopper the medical student makes for tolerable conversation.

"Shadowing GI's are a pain in the ass. Some days you'll be stuck with nothing but colonoscopies, and you'll leave at night with your hands smelling like shit…"

"WHAT?! That's gross!" Luffy barges into the conversation. "Why would you want to get shit all over your hands?"

Law grimaces with all the drama of a passing kidney stone. "Because you don't, retard. Of course you'll have gloves on, but the smell sticks to you anyway."

"Ooh…" Luffy nods knowingly. "So you have two turdy gloves."

Law hesitates. "I guess? So anyway, it all depends on which doctor you choose to shadow…:

* * *

><p><strong><em>And a Partridge in a Pear Tree<em>**

"Luffy." Zoro crosses his arms, his coat still on.

"What?" Luffy's tampering with some kind of light-brown, ripped-up mess of what was probably supposed to be a snowflake.

"Why the hell are you in my apartment?"

"Decorating." He places the mangled snowflake among several of its other defective relatives, draped over a pair of miniature evergreen trees that have been strangled together with Christmas lights. "Your place is so gloomy."

"And how did you-" Zoro doesn't bother finishing the question. Probably got in through the window again.

"Anyway, just look at it, Zoro!"

And Zoro does look. "Why are the snowflakes brown?"

"Cuz they're made of parchment paper."

"That fancy-ass stuff for baking? I'm pretty sure you've never baked in your life."

"I don't. I stole it from Sanji."

"Heh."

Luffy clears his throat. "It's parchment in a paired tree."

Zoro looks at the bizarre decoration again. _Really_ looks. Then turns to Luffy with horrified realization.

Luffy grins triumphantly.

Zoro groans. "You're awful."

"Shishishishi!"


	5. Chapter 5: New Years

Title: dark, confined spaces (but not the kind you're thinking about)

Rating: T

Pairing: Zoro x Luffy

Genre: Humor/Romance

Time Period: Modern AU

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

Warnings: swearing, suggestive stuff.

A/N: Whew, made it in time. I was inspired from a tumblr prompt: 'we don't know each other at all but got stuck in an elevator together and in that hour i feel like i've known you longer than i've known my best friends' au. Happy New Year!

* * *

><p>The phone goes off. And like every other time it's gone off, Usopp dreads picking up the receiver. He tries to remember how he ended up working as a receptionist for the building's maintenance department again…<p>

But his memory fails him.

It probably involved long, exaggerated accounts of his resume during the interview.

In other words, it was all. His. Fault.

He tries to steel himself: he puffs out his chest, picks up the phone and.. "He-he-hellooo?"

"Yeah." A deep, gruff voice cuts through the silence. "The elevator's stuck."

An excited, high-pitched voice chimes in. "Whoo-hoo! It's so dark!"

"Wha-" The sound of rustling clothing scratches at Usopp's ears. "Get off of me, you weirdo!"

"Ne! You wanna tell some ghost stories?"

Mr. Gruffy sighs like he's going to punch something. "You still there?"

"Eep!" Usopp hurriedly clears his throat. "Yes sir. Um, I just called maintenance. They're working on the issue, so just sit tight."

"Not like there's much else to do, shishishi!"

Before Usopp hangs up the phone, he swears he could heard a small "tch" sound.

* * *

><p>Eleven minutes later, Usopp runs multiple lines through his head.<p>

Not to be the bearer of bad news but…

Sorry but…

So guess what! We have no idea what's wrong!

Usopp slams his head on the desk. This job was bad for his weak little heart.

He dials the phone. It connects to the elevator in time for him to hear:

"Dare." That came from Mr. Gruffy.

"I dare you to lick your elbow!" Mr. Sunshine challenges him.

A pause. Usopp almost wants to interrupt them to point out that…

"That's impossible," Mr. Gruffy gripes.

Exactly!

"I see…" Mr. Sunshine draws out his words suggestively. "So that means I win!"

"Wha- hell no!"

"Shishishi!"

"Grr…Dammit! The only way this could work is if I cut off my tongue and…"

Usopp makes a hacking cough. Later, he won't remember whether he was trying to interrupt, or whether the suggestion of an impending amputation made him choke on his own spit. He hears various expletives. "Just wanted to let you fine folks know that the maintenance team is still working on the problem."

"You mean they don't know what the hell is wrong."

"Aww, don't be mean, Zoro. Hey, it's my turn!"

"…Fine. Truth or dare."

"Dare!"

For the sake of Usopp's sanity and burning throat, he hangs up.

* * *

><p>Thirty-two minutes later, Usopp heaves a sigh and picks up the phone. He doesn't care what kind of Su-per mood the repairman is in; he's tired of being the bearer of bad news. He hears the familiar click and:<p>

"-But hey, you know that thing that happens?" Mr. Gruffy asks.

"Yeah, I hate that!"

"With the-" and a silence that Usopp can only assume is filled by hand gestures.

"And the-" followed by more silence.

And then they start laughing like they're having the time of their lives in a lightless, claustrophoba-inducing metal death box. Usopp suddenly feels a sense of dread creeping in. What if they've already gone crazy?! "Ahem!"

The laughing abruptly ceases. Mr. Gruffy speaks up. "Oh, it's you."

"Yeah, it's me," Usopp lamely replies. "I've been told that maintenance has almost figured out what's going on, but they're gonna need a little more time."

"…Well alright then." Mr. Gruffy goes back to his original conversation. "But hey, it's nothing a little duct tape can't solve."

"Yeah," Mr. Sunshine admits, "except then you gotta deal with the bloodstains afterwards…"

Usopp slams the phone into the receiver. Change of heart. He loved his job. He loved his little cubicle. Most of all, he loved that fact that he wouldn't be the one opening those elevator doors and peeking inside.

* * *

><p>Forty-eight minutes later, Usopp doesn't even bother feeling dread. His hands just automatically reach for the phone and go through the motions:<p>

"-not like you can miss a parent who's never around. But Sabo was more family than he'll ever be."

Mr. Sunshine's voice is soft, barely hovering above a whisper.

Through it all, Usopp could pick up a quiet rustling; like a wild animal slipping through tall grasses, or a hand drifting through a bed of hair. "Ahem," Usopp softly interjects.

He hears several muffled thuds and more swearing from Mr. Gruffy. "The hell- have you been listening the whole time?!"

"What?! Nononono! I just got here! I mean…They're saying they're almost done. Should be a few more minutes."

"About time." But Mr. Gruffy's tone doesn't really match his words. He sighs, and there's more shuffling sounds. "You were saying?"

Usopp freezes. He's trying to figure out what Mr. Gruffy's talking about, and what he's supposed to say next, when Mr. Sunshine's voice drifts through again.

"So yeah, about Sabo…"

Usopp quietly places the phone on the receiver and leans back against his chair with a noisy sigh. Yeah, he definitely wasn't getting paid enough for this.

…

One hour and six minutes later, Usopp dials the phone triumphantly, for what he hopes is the final time. When he connects to the elevator, though, he doesn't hear anything. No rustling, no voices, not even a breath sounds. Holy shit, did they…suffocate in there? His voice comes out a little too shrill. "Hello?!"

Usopp hears some choking sounds followed by two very angry exclamations of "WHAT?!"

"YOUR ELEVATOR DOOR SHOULD OPEN SHORTLY HAVE A NICE DAY!"

At the end of Usopp's shift, the cost for replacing the cracked phone is deducted from his pay.

* * *

><p>Zoro steps out of the elevator, stretching his arms with a satisfied groan. "Ugh. Finally, we're out."<p>

"Yeah." Luffy jumps onto the linoleum floor from behind Zoro.

They lock eyes for a bit. Then they fidget around, not quite ready to leave, but lacking any good reason to stay in each other's presence.

"You know…" Luffy bites his lip. "I don't really mind being trapped in dark, confined spaces with you."

Zoro stares at him. Then his lips curl in an anticipatory smirk.

…

…

…

Twenty minutes later, they find themselves in a karaoke box, belting a horribly off-tune version of Celine Dion's "My Heart Will Go On."


End file.
